1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an aerial camera system, and more particularly to an aerial camera system having a computer controlled, powered camera interface/safety reel and a stabilized camera platform for use in broadcast sporting events, film productions and entertainment events, such as concerts and awards shows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known aerial camera systems encompass two main embodiments to move objects through three-dimensional space. One main type of known aerial camera system utilizes at least two supporting ropes in communication with a camera platform through a series of pulleys. The principal behind these types of aerial camera systems is a technique of relocating or displacing lengths of line in order to move an object in three-dimensional space, and specifically, an X-line controls the X-axis motion of the camera platform, while a Y-line controls the Y-axis motion of the camera platform, and relocating or displacing equal lengths of the X-line and Y-line allows the Z-axis of the camera platform to be traversed. In addition, by relocating or displacing equal lengths of the X and Y-line into the X-axis and Y-axis, the camera platform may be moved in X and Y space while maintaining a constant Z-axis position. Movement in each of the three-dimensions is substantially independent, with the X-line controlling X-axis motion and the Y-line controlling Y-axis motion of the camera platform.
Another main type of aerial camera system utilizes at least three flexible members and at least three motor driven reels for expanding and retracting the flexible members. The flexible members in this type of aerial camera system are attached to equipment support members and a camera mount.
Known aerial camera systems are typically impractical or difficult to use in that they fail to satisfactorily provide platform stability, ease of control, transportability, high speed, on-camera graphics, such as the first and ten line and other CGI graphics, and are prone to failure and disruption of the event being filmed. For example, during a New Orleans Saints versus Seattle Seahawks football game in October 2007, one of these aerial camera systems crashed to the playing field twice, almost hitting Seattle's quarterback, Matt Hasselbeck. “Officials delayed the game for almost 10 minutes before the network got the camera away from the field of play, parking it directly over the Seahawks' bench. Players stepped over themselves to avoid standing under it, as if it were a guillotine.” (“Overhead, sideline cameras irk Holmgren in Seahawks' loss,” Associated Press, 2007; http://sports.epsn.go.com/nfl/news/story?id=3068347).
It is therefore desirable to provide an aerial camera system with a transport system having a computer controlled, powered camera interface/safety reel.
It is further desirable to provide an aerial camera system having a camera head that includes a platform capable of various stabilization methods.
It is yet further desirable to provide an aerial camera system having a camera head capable of various camera movement methods.
It is still further desirable to provide an aerial camera system having a camera head that includes a camera lens with full servo control (drive and feedback) of the zoom, focus and iris settings, allowing for CGI graphics.
It is still further desirable to provide an aerial camera system having an extremely stabilized camera head that significantly improves video image stability using a combination of active stabilization of pan, tilt and roll motors and an actively stabilized platform.
It is still further desirable to provide an aerial camera system having a level wind assembly that keeps the cables wound on the drum of the main reels and/or the safety reel in a controlled and consistent manner.
It is yet further desirable to provide an aerial camera system having reflective surfaces on the main sheaves of in order to significantly increase the accuracy of determining the three-dimensional location of the main sheaves during setup.